Robot's Love
by Soraritsu
Summary: Ai adalah seorang anak yang hebat, dan dapat menyanyi dengan indah. Bukan, bukan anak. Tetapi robot. Tetapi, apa jadinya kalau robot ini mengetahui suatu rahasia yang membuatnya bahagia sekaligus sedih?


Disclaimer : Jigoku Shoujo bukan punya saya, tapi punya Miyuki Eto

Summary : Ai adalah seorang anak yang hebat, dan dapat menyanyi dengan indah. Bukan, bukan anak. Tetapi _robot. _Tetapi, apa jadinya kalau robot ini mengetahui suatu rahasia yang membuatnya bahagia sekaligus sedih?

Genre : Romance, Tragedy

Rate : T

Saya menemukan cerita yang nangkring di laptop jadi kenapa tidak? _(:3

Based on Kokoro x Kokoro Kiseki from Vocaloid. lol saya baru sadar. ``

Incest? Hm.. Yup. Mungkin? XD

Enjoy~!

* * *

Hmm..

Aku seperti terbangun dari mimpi yang panjaang sekali...

Aku di mana?

Kenapa aku terbaring seperti ini?

Aku tidak bisa melihat apapun.

Bukan, bukan karena aku buta, karena suasana ruang ini remang remang.

Kenapa ini?

Dan lebih lagi..

Siapa aku?

Seseorang berjas putih, mendekatiku, dan melihatku dengan ekspresi yang tidak dapat kulihat dengan jelas.

"Hai. Kau sudah bangun?"

Dia bertanya kepadaku, dengan suara yang lumayan berat. Seperti dia baru saja bekerja dengan keras tanpa istirahat.

"Kau bisa mendengarku kan?"

Yayaya.. Sayangnya, aku tidak bisa menjawabnya. Entah karena suatu alasan, aku tidak bisa berbicara seperti yang kuinginkan, jadi aku hanya bisa mendengarkan, dan mengangguk pelan.

"Kau pasti bingung dengan situasi ini, kan?"

Aku mengangguk lagi.

"_Well_, kamu ini adalah robot."

Ro..bot?

Aku memasang ekspresi yang menurutku ekspresi kebingungan.

"Sudahlah, lebih baik semuanya kujelaskan melalui kabel yang tersambung ini."

Dia menunjuk 'kabel' yang tersambung di beberapa bagian tubuhku.

"Semoga kau tidur nyenyak..."

Sebelum dia menyelesaikan omongannya, kesadaranku semakin 'memudar'.

"Ai.."

Lalu aku 'tertidur' lagi.

* * *

_1 minggu kemudian_

"Ai, bersiaplah untuk pertunjukkan selanjutnya!"

Aku tidak menjawab, tapi aku tau dia pasti tau kalau aku sudah siap.

Saat berjalan ke pintu keluar ruang ganti, aku pun melihat diriku ke 'cermin'.

Aku memandang mata merahku. Merah darah, sungguh warna yang 'indah', dan 'mempesona', untukku. Rambutku panjang, dan hitam. Kulitku berwarna agak pucat, tapi entahlah, orang malah bilang aku 'imut'. Mungkin karena aku pendek, ya? Atau karena aku menyerupai anak umur 13 tahun, dan bisa dibilang 'berbakat' karena sudah menjadi 'idola dunia'? Bajuku, seperti biasa.. Yup. Seragam warna hitam, dengan ada warna putih dan merah di seragam tersebut. Banyak orang juga menyebutku "Si Imut Tanpa Ekspresi". Uhh, ya. Tentu, karena aku tidak pernah menunjukkan 'ekspresi' apapun.

Aku pun melihat 'jam dinding' di atas 'cermin' tadi. Menunjukkan jarum panjang mendekati angka 12, dan jarum pendeknya mendekati angka 8.

Sepertinya aku harus segera keluar.

Aku pun segera berjalan ke pintu, dan membuka pintunya. Tentu saja, langsung melesat ke belakang panggung, dan bersiap untuk pertunjukkan ini.

Kalau misalnya kau belum tau, aku ini robot. Ya, robot yang bisa atau lebih tepatnya 'pandai' menyanyi.

Bayangkan saja, umur 13 dan aku sudah bisa 'menyanyikan' 4 oktav. 'Hebat' kan?

Malam ini, aku akan 'menyanyikan' lagu 'sedih' yang isinya tentang seorang cowok yang ditinggal 'kekasihnya', dan saat mereka bertemu kembali, 'kekasihnya' ini tidak 'mengingat' apapun tentang cowoknya. Aneh, ya?

Tapi seperti.. _'Deja vu'_, itu kan kata orang orang?

Aku pun tidak memikirkannya lagi, dan segera 'menyanyi'.

Penonton yang awalnya 'riuh ramai', seketika terdiam ketika namaku disebut oleh si pembawa acara, dan mereka pun serasa seperti mendengarkan 'alunan nada malaikat' saat aku 'menyanyi'.

Aku pun segera menyanyikan lagu 'aneh' tadi.

Selang beberapa menit pun, penonton menjadi 'riuh' lagi. Ada yang bertepuk tangan, berdiri, memasang wajah 'kagum', dan seterusnya.

Aku pun segera memberi 'hormat', segera keluar dari panggung, dan kemudian masuk ke ruang ganti untuk beres beres, dan langsung pergi, sebelum orang orang itu menjadi 'gila' dan minta 'tanda tanganku' ini, atau 'foto' bersamaku.

Manusia itu 'aneh', ya?

* * *

Aku pun berjalan pulang melalui suatu jalan kecil. Yah, walau agak gelap, toh tidak masalah untukku. Orang yang 'menciptakanku' sudah memberiku 'kemampuan' untuk 'melawan' orang yang macam macam padaku. Jadi tidak perlu dipermasalahkan.

Saat aku berjalan, dan 1 belokan lagi adalah keluar dari jalan sempit itu, aku mendengar suatu suara..

"A..i..?"

Eh?

Aku pun membalik badan, dan di sana..

Ada seorang cowok, dan melihatku dengan tatapan 'kaget', 'tidak percaya', dan di matanya ada sinar 'bahagia'.

Dia berambut hitam, dan kulitnya agak pucat.

Orang ini aneh.

Kemudian dia langsung 'memelukku'.

Aku tidak 'kaget', tidak merasakan apapun.

Yang kurasakan hanya 1..

'Hangat'.

_Ngiiiing_

A-ada yang aneh..

Aku tidak pernah merasakan 'hal' ini..

Kenapa..

Orang ini membuatku jadi sepert ini?

Aku ingin 'berontak'.

Tapi..

Aku serasa 'lumpuh'.

Sepertinya aku mengenal orang ini..

Sepertinya aku kenal..

Aku coba mengingatnya..

Tapi aku tetap tidak tahu...

Aku pun melepaskan 'pelukannya' dan segera melarikan diri.

Aneh..

Apa itu tadi?

* * *

Sesampai di 'rumah' pun, aku segera beristirahat, dan masih memikirkan hal 'tadi'.

Beberapa perawatan pun dilakukan terhadapku, seperti mengecek apakah ada mesin yang rusak, atau ada yang hilang, atau yang lainnya.

Aku pun bertanya sekedar asal tentang perasaan yang kurasakan tadi.

"Itu adalah 'cinta'."

'Cinta'?

Apa itu..?

Aku tidak mengetahui hal itu.

Aku meminta ijin untuk keluar rumah dan berjalan jalan sebentar, dan aku pun berjalan tanpa arah yang jelas.

Saat berjalan, aku juga memikirkan arti 'cinta' ini.

Kenapa aku tidak pernah merasakan hal itu?

Kenapa aku tidak pernah mendengar kata itu?

Aku berjalan dan berjalan, dan berjalan, sampai aku tiba di suatu rumah yang masih bagus dan dijual.

Rumah itu kosong.

Entah kenapa, aku tertarik untuk pergi ke rumah itu.

Aku pun melihat ke kanan dan ke kiri, lalu memutuskan untuk masuk ke rumah itu.

Tentu saja, pintu depan pasti dikunci.

Aku pun mencari pintu belakang, atau mungkin pintu kaca, dan menemukannya.

Dan untungnya lagi, ternyata pintunya tidak dikunci.

Aku pun masuk, dan segera melihat lihat.

Sepertinya aku familiar dengan tempat ini..

Apakah ini..

'Deja vu?'

Seperti aku sudah pernah di sini.

Seperti aku tau tempat ini dengan baik.

Dan..

Seperti aku sudah tinggal di tempat ini selama waktu yang lama.

Aku menemukan tangga, dan segera naik.

Saat sampai di atas, aku segera berjalan sebentar, dan berhenti di depan salah satu pintu.

N_giiiingg_

Lagi?

Aku pun membuka pintu di depanku dengan 'ragu', lalu berjalan ke dalamnya perlahan.

Melihat sebentar, sudah pasti itu adalah kamar anak seorang perempuan.

Boneka boneka, kamar berwarna pink, dan beberapa buku pelajaran yang berserakan di atas meja belajar yang kulihat.

Aku mendekatinya, dan tertarik dengan salah satu buku yang ada di sana.

Tertulis '_My Diary_' di sampul buku tersebut.

Tanpa basa basi, aku pun segera membaca isinya perlahan lahan.

Tertulis tanggalnya, tepat 3 tahun sebelum sekarang.

_5 Mei 2013_

_Hari ini, aku dan Sentarou pergi ke taman tempat kami pertama kali bertemu.  
Kami membicarakan banyak hal, aku bercerita tentang sekolahku, dan dia mendengarkanku dengan baik.  
Kadang dia juga memberikan tanggapan dan pendapatnya tentang apa yang kubicarakan.  
Dia benar benar baik sekali, aku menyukainya._

_7 Mei 2013_

_Hari ini Sentarou aneh.  
SMSku tidak dibalas, teleponku juga tidak diangkat, saat kudatangi apartemennya juga kosong.  
Ada apa sih?  
Apakah dia marah karena aku dekat dengan Ichimoku..?  
Tapi dia kan hanya temanku..  
Yang kusukai hanya 1, yaitu Sentarou.  
Kenapa yah?_

_8 Mei 2013_

_Aku pergi lagi ke apartemen Sentarou hari ini.  
Dia tidak ada di sana.  
Ke mana ya dia?  
Mungkin besok aku akan mencarinya di taman kemarin._

_9 Mei 2013_

_Sentarou..  
Kau ke mana?  
Tidak tahukah betapa hatiku kesepian sekarang?  
Maafkan aku bila aku punya salah  
Maaf..  
Maaf Sentarou..  
Aku menyayangimu, selalu._

Tulisannya berakhir di sini.

Entah kenapa, rasanya..

'Hatiku 'sakit' saat membacanya.

Seperti aku bisa merasakannya..

Atau tepatnya.

Aku _pernah_ merasakannya.

Uhg..

_Ngiiiiinggg_

Suaranya bertambah keras.

A-aku bisa _overload _bila ini diteruskan.

Aku pun mencoba untuk keluar dari kamar tersebut.

Aku berniat keluar dari rumah ini, tapi, aku tahu aku tidak akan kuat.

Aku pun berjalan perlahan keluar, dan sampai di pintu kamar tersebut...

Aku jatuh..

Tetapi ada seseorang yang dengan sigap menangkapku.

"Ai!"

Orang yang menangkapku itu menyerukan namaku.

Aku menengadah, dan dengan segera melihatnya.

Rambutnya hitam, kulitnya putih, dan matanya hitam, sehitam rambutku.

Dia memakai baju tradisional Jepang, seperti biasa.

_Seperti biasa?_

Kenapa..

Aku sepertinya mengenal orang ini.

Aku pun melontarkan 1 nama yang ada di benakku sebelum aku pingsan lagi.

"Se..n...ta...rou.."

Lalu semuanya gelap.

* * *

"...nya dia ti...proses apa...ngkin saja..."

Uh.. Aku di mana?

Seingatku aku ada di rumah yang terbengkalai itu.

Ini kan..

Rumahku...

Atau lebih tepatnya, _tempatku dibuat._

Huh?

"Dia bangun, profesor."

Orang yang dipanggil 'profesor' , yaitu Hajime, yang menciptakanku, pun segera mendekatiku.

"Sepertinya kamu menemukannya ya.. Rumah itu.. Atau mungkin, _rumahmu._ Dan kau membaca buku harian yang ada di sana, ya kan?"

Aku mengangguk pelan.

Dia menghela nafas.

Seperti aku baru saja melakukan hal yang amat salah.

"Kau ingat tentang Sentarou dan perasaanmu terhadapnya?"

Sentarou?

Tentu!

Dia kan 'pacar'ku.

_Dulunya._

Aku mengangguk lagi.

Dia memasang wajah yang keberatan, dan detik berikutnya dia tersenyum, kecewa.

"Maafkan aku, karena mengambil seluruh badanmu dulu, dan kemudian menghidupkanmu lagi."

A-apa maksudmu?

Aku memasang wajah heran.

"Sentarou menunggumu di luar."

Aku pun memandangnya dengan heran, tapi dia meninggalkanku tanpa mengatakan apapun.

Aku segera bangkit, dan keluar untuk menemui Sentarou.

Saat aku bertemu dengannya, dia langsung memandangku dengan tatapan gembira, dan memelukku.

Hangat sekali.

Aku merindukan pelukannya.

Dia melepaskan pelukannya dan kemudian bertanya, "Kau sudah siap?"

"Siap? Untuk apa?"

"Kencan, tentu saja!"

Dia tersenyum dan segera menarik tanganku.

E-ehhhh?

Aku ingin berontak, tapi tidak bisa, saat dia memelukku kemarin.

Aku membiarkannya menarik tanganku, dan segera kami pergi.

Dan aku juga tidak tahu bahwa itu adalah saat terakhirku melihat tempatku _dibuat._

Dan aku juga tidak tahu, bahwa itu adalah saat terakhirku dengan Profesor Hajime.

Hari sudah menjelang sore saat kita selesai kencan.

Ini benar benar aneh!

Banyak perasaan yang baru pertama kali kurasakan hari ini.

Bahagia saat dipeluk dan berjalan bersama Sentarou.

Senang saat mendapat hadiah di permainan bertembak.

Kecewa saat toko es krim yang kudatangi tutup.

Sayangnya aku belum mengerti, bagaimana rasa 'sedih' itu.

Sore ini, tidak sadar, ternyata Sentarou mengajakku ke taman yang dulu.

Kami duduk di bangku biasanya, di dekat pohon _sakura_ yang sudah hidup berpuluh puluh tahun lamanya.

"Ai.."

Aku memandangnya, raut mukanya tersenyum, tapi agak sedih.

"Maafkan aku, dulu aku menghilang tanpa kabar."

Ah, pasti maksudnya yang ada di buku harian itu.

"Bukannya aku marah padamu, bukannya aku sedih karena perbuatanmu. Hanya saja, aku agak.. Merasa cemburu, kau tahu? Setiap kita ketemu, yang kau bicarakan selalu Ichimoku. Tentu aku cemburu. Tetapi, walau begitu, alasan kenapa aku tidak ada di apartemen, tidak membalas SMSmu, dan tidak mengangkat teleponmu adalah.. Karena orangtuaku tahu tentang hubungan kita."

Kalau tidak salah, memang orangtua Sentarou tidak menyetujui hubungan kami karena usia yang terpaut jauh.

Aku masih umur 13, sedangkan dia sudah umur 17.

Jauh, kan?

"Orang tuaku menghukumku, dan mengisolasiku dari dunia luar. Aku tidak bisa menghubungimu, dan bertemu denganmu. Walau kau tahu, aku kangen sekali denganmu."

Aku juga..

"Saat aku berhasil kabur dari orang tuaku, dan segera mendatangi rumahmu, kau tahu? Rumahmu dijual."

Aku menyimaknya dengan baik.

"Kata tetanggamu, mereka pindah rumah karena anak perempuannya meninggal. Tertabrak oleh truk di situ."

Pandanganku mengikuti tangan Sentarou yang menunjuk jalan di depan taman.

Oh.. Begitu toh..

Dia merangkulku, dan kemudian kami mulai berbicara lagi seperti biasa, antar teman kecil.

"Kau ingat bagaimana kita bertemu dulu, Ai?"

"Dulu, kau menangis di sini karena ditinggal orang tuamu, kan? Lalu aku datang dan bermain denganmu."

"Sejak saat itu, kita mulai berbicara satu sama lain, dan kita mulai bermain bersama, ya kan?"

"Kau ingat kan, Ai?"

Aku mendengarnya dan kemudian mendapat suatu gambaran tentang hal yang bar dia bicarakan, dan mengangguk pelan.

Wajahnya terlihat senang, dan dia segera memelukku, dan menciumku.

"Ai, aku mencintaimu. Selalu"

Saat itulah, aku merasakan sesuatu di hatiku..

_Sakit._

"E-eh..?"

Air mengalir dari mataku.

Entah kenapa.

Aku juga tidak tahu.

"Ai, kenapa kamu menangis?"

Aku menggeleng, tidak tahu alasannya.

_NGIIIIIINGGG_

"UWAAH"

Tiba tiba kurasakan sakit di seluruh badanku.

Sepertinya _overload _lagi.

Tapi ini aneh.

Sakitnya, tidak berhenti!

Sakit..

Sakit...

Tolong seseorang, tolong aku!

Aku merasa badanku, mulai dari kakiku, mati rasa.

"Ai! Kamu.. kenapa?!"

Sentarou terlihat panik, khawatir, kaget, dan sedih.

Sepertinya aku akan meninggalkan dunia ini.

Meninggalkan rumahku.

Meninggalkan kenanganku.

Meninggalkan belahan jiwaku.

Sepertinya, karena belum adanya program untuk mengolah perasaan, menyebabkanku _overload _karena kupaksanya perasaan ini masuk ke hati.

Tentu, karena robot tidak punya hati dan perasaan, kan?

"AI! HEI AI! APA YANG TERJADI! SESEORANG, TOLONG!"

Aku mendengar Sentarou berteriak panik.

Kemudian dengan sisa tenaga yang ada, aku pun mengatakan hal yang baru kupelajari kemarin.

Tidak.

Hal yang diajarkan oleh Sentarou kepadaku.

Hal yang diberikan oleh Sentarou kepadaku.

"Sen...ta..ro...u..."

Dia berusaha mendengarkan, dan sepertinya dia menangis.

"A..ku...m...e...ncin...t...ai...mu...s...se...la...l...lu..."

Lalu pandanganku pudar, dan aku sudah tidak dapat merasakan apapun lagi.

Pelukan hangat Sentarou sebelumnya.

Sejuknya suasana di taman.

Teriakan Sentarou.

Dan yang kurasakan hanya satu.

Kebahagiaan.

AN : Yeay. Sebenernya mau ganti nama chara, tapi nggatau. Huehue jadi random insert aja deh, sesuai deskripsi yang matching aja x'D

Hope you enjoy o/


End file.
